Euphoric Senses
by NorthsideAngel
Summary: Ever wanted something you couldnt have? A cookie, a puppy, the hottest boy in your entire school? What if you already had him...You just didnt know it yet.


Lying side by side they feel the heat of the other and the closeness of their breath. Shadows dance around the room from the lights outside the window, his eyes trailed down her body as he followed the light, taking in every part of her skin. Their eyes connected once more and not a second later their lips followed in a hurried frenzy determined to dominate the other. Being the stronger of the two he pushed her to lie back against the mattress, pinning her hands behind her, running kisses down her neck to her chest. With his free hand he played and massaged her breasts as though they were his toys, keeping him entertained and her shuddering at the sensation, biting her lip to keep the gasps at bay. Continuing down her body with his lips and free hand, he slowly released his grasp on her hands watching her reaction as the pleasure she was feeling stopped her from realizing her freedom from capture. Slipping down between her legs he made it a point to avoid the part she wanted him to touch the most, instead biting and sucking to leave marks on the insides of her thighs knowing no one would be able to see the marks but him and her, only them knowing of the ownership he held over her. Kissing his way back up her legs he took in everything about them, his obsession grew, overwhelming him, making him want her even more then he had before. Stopping at the juncture between her legs he smiled at her, watching her beg for him to do something, anything and so he obliged, leaning down to taste her, listening to her gasp, watching her back arch off the bed, her hands still behind her as though she was tied there. Watching her reactions he bought his right hand up, feeling the wetness he had created with a single movement he slipped a finger inside of her, watching her mouth open in a silent scream. Feeling high on her pleasure he inserted more of his fingers, stretching her, searching for the place he new would make her bite her lip so hard to stop herself from screaming, watching her the entire time. Pushing in deeper he heard a sharp intake of breath and a quiet moan escape her lips, knowing he found the right spot he continued on thrusting his fingers, in and out, harder and faster, listening to her breathe becoming shorter and shorter, feeling her insides contracting against his fingers, he new she was close. Using that he sucked and pushed harder and faster, bringing her even closer until her back was fully off the bed and her hands were gripped into his hair, clutching him as she rode out her first orgasm of the night. Looking up at her from his position he smiled, pushing her back down against the bed and removing his fingers, trailing the wet digits back along her own body until he was back up face to face with her. Leaning down to kiss her once again he saw her drained from the previous activities, chuckling he leant down to her ear and whispered 'licking you out makes me really horny'. Hearing her gasp just from his words excited him more then he needed as he positioned himself at her entrance, still wet from the orgasm she had just had and slipped inside her, the heat and sensation making them both gasp. Slowly he started to thrust inside her, listening to her breaths become shallow once more he sped up, slowly he started to get bored with the position and pulled his throbbing member out of her, flipping her so the she was on her knees, her face buried in his pillows. Grinning he pushed back into her earning himself a moan from the girl he loved underneath him, but this time there was no slow beginning, his thrusts became erratic as the girls moans got louder as the angle he had her in gave her the highest point of pleasure. Whispering to silence her slightly he leant down along her back so that his chest ran the length of it, still thrusting into her he noticed her body reacting to the new change of position in his body, taking advantage of that he sped up his pace listening and feeling her get closer to her second release while he was insanely close to his first. Faster and faster his body went, pleasure building for the two of them when he whispered that he was about to cum, feeling to high from the pleasure the girl whispered aloud 'Then cum for me', and he did, hearing those words pushed him over the edge, his thrusts wild made her insides clamp down hard around him, milking everything out of him and draining him of all his energy. Pulling out slowly he collapsed next to her, wrapping his arms around her he smiled, pulled her close whispering their love for the other they fell asleep both looking forward to waking up next to the other the next morning.


End file.
